Tempus fugit
by myloyaltiesliewithHP
Summary: Just Ash reflecting on his feelings for people he's known...but thoughts straying to one certain redhead. HAS POTENTIAL TO BE A MULTICHAPTER BADASS FIC BUT I NEED YOU YO TELL ME IF I SHOULD GO FOR IT OR NOT. Rated K to be safe. Says complete FOR NOW.


**So it's me. After a helluva long time. I missed this place so much and I'm supremely thankful to all those people who are reading my work and leaving wonderful words. THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU MAKE EACH DAY BETTER FOR ME.**

 **Now this is a Pokeshipping fic...I haven't ever written one before but I just HAD to write this down so...here it is.**

 **Happy holidays everyone.**

 **Oh and this was originally meant to be a one shot but I slowly have a plot forming and if you guys want it to continue, just lemme know and I'll do my best. Time to try something new. Chihayafuru is taking a break. Unfortunately.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. And that's a good thing. Because then this would've happened and Ash wouldn't have bested Voldemort.**

 **Anyway, onto the story. It's more like a rant by an older Ash Ketchum so of course it will be OOC but yeah...**

 **Onward.**

* * *

Feelings.

They're pretty simple. Just a bunch of emotions clouding our judgement and influencing our everyday decisions. I'm an emotional person. I RUN on feelings. Of loyalty and love towards Pokémon and family and friends. There's a reason people call me reckless; it's because of my 'feelings' messing with my head. They make me so stupid sometimes that I don't think twice before jumping off a cliff to save one of my Pokémon, the only thing echoing in my head being a need to somehow _save_ them. Help. Protect. In the wake of these 'feelings' of...of Justice and righteousness and simple loyalty and love, I don't think twice about personal damage. Or collateral ones.

Sometimes that's dangerous. But we'll get to that later.

So there are different people in my life and I've got a whole different set of feelings for each of them. I love mom, Admire Brock, Respect , want to push Gary off a cliff but then also share a drink with his self satisfied stupid...self. I'm jealous of Ritchie but I'd kill to see him again, I miss Dawn and her hair, miss the empathetic link on food that May and I shared. I even Miss Paul's attitude and Iris's teasing and Cilan's cooking and wise words. Heck, sometimes I miss Jesse James and Meowth. I'm growing out of being nervous around Serena but not in a way that you'd think, I want to be with Bonnie and Clement when they fight so I can break it up and feel like a big boy.

So many people. So many feelings.

But it's all simple enough. I know where I stand with each of them and I know I love them all to bits and I wouldn't be half of who I am today without each of their inputs. I'm thankful. Humbled.

Then there are some people who mess with my head.

Namely one. And somehow it's all her fault.

So when you're a rookie trainer and you're so full of these innocent feelings of wonder and excitement and inherent stupidity, and you're off on these crazy wild adventures that actually threaten your life, you're making the first of many beautiful bonds with Pokémon, learning SO much, growing up, becoming a better person...when all this is happening and it's so overwhelming at times, you need someone to relate to.

I had that someone. Two someone's actually, but Brock is a different story. He was a guide. A brother. An older figure who watched over us with eyes so keen, he'd give my mom a run for her money.

But no, I'm talking about Misty. And even though she liked to assert that she was around six months older and therefore, 'more mature' (bleh), that she knew better than me yada yada yada...we were on the same boat. Because the wonder I felt was reflected in her eyes and I saw it and felt it each time we exchanged wide eyed glances of surprise or understanding or simple amazement. The world is an awe inspiring place. You can't help but be blown away by the experience.

In many ways, she WAS wiser than me, I'll give her that. I was an exceptionally dense kid, so relatively, she seemed cleverer that's all. We fight like nobody's business and it gets on everyone's nerves, but there's NO ONE else who's been as supportive of my dreams and ideals as Misty. No one else who believed in me like that, in a way that was so...deep. And sort of...pure. I dunno how she did it, I mean like I said, I wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box. But we started that journey together. When I trashed her bike (that's still all Pikachu's fault) and invoked her temper for the first time, a bond was sealed. When she expressed concern for my Pokémon simply minutes after we'd met, another bond was sealed. And when Team Rocket showed up and drama ensued...well you get the picture. Somehow, ever since the first sort of dumb, young, wide eyed look we'd exchanged, we KNEW we were going to end up being friends closer than...I don't even know. It was an unspoken sort of moment of understanding, we just _kmew_. Therefore the yelling, the fighting, the taunting and sassy remarks and so on. Our life, in general. Only we didn't acknowledge the fact that we'd already signed some unspoken contract to be friends, in the real sense of that word. Subsequent adventures and a whole lot of yelling later, we learned to tolerate each other and tolerance grew to fondness somewhere along the way. No one knows when. But the reason why I was so openly brattish and spoilt and all that with Misty was because I sort if knew deep down that this girl? Nah, she wasn't going anywhere.

And someone you spend the first moments of a beautiful new beginning with ends up being special. Automatically. She was there when I caught caterpie, there when I released Charizard, there when I got myself into so many shitty situations among the good ones. Brock was there too, of course he was I wouldn't be alive otherwise, but he was watching over me while Misty was right WITH me. There's a difference. And they're both special in their own way.

We made mistakes together, the redhead and I, and we came out of it together as well. That one year changed both our lives in ways that we held close honour hearts and only she knew how much the whole experience meant to me...because it meant just as much to her. For all our differences, Misty and I were actually pretty alike.

Then came goodbye and heartache and another bout of 'growing up'. I learned that sometimes you need to let people go. That you need to move on with your life, follow your path and do what you were meant to do. But friendships sealed by an experience like the very first year of my journey...that just doesn't break.

I had expected to grow distant from Misty. I was always someone who was too consumed my thoughts of Pokémon and food and more Pokémon, so much that people NEVER expected me to...notice other stuff. Or just see other things outside of the aforementioned ones. And I guess it was true to a good age. But then something happened to me and I started to GROW UP and so many things fell into place so many things got too complicated, the world turned slightly darker. Innocence said goodbye and the ugly side of things began to come out and shock me. I was awkward and surprised and stumbling for a long LONG while untill something else changed and I just...turned into me. The one I am today.

Anyway, throughout these changes and various ugly rocky roads, my friendship with the redhead stayed strong. We did have our fights and nasty bouts of misunderstandings and cold wars but we came out of it like always, and it helped make the bond stronger. I'm forever thankful for that.

She introduced me to the various sides of a woman. It was inevitable that I compared every female with her, she was the first girl I'd been friends with and I was just hooked to her by SOMETHING since day one. She was a constant thought in my head, lying dormant in the back of my mind, appearing as meaningless random thoughts when I least expected it. I wondered why Dawn always brushed her hair but Misty never bothered. I wondered why ALL girls were so crazy about cute things. I wondered why she could be the most tomboyish thing in the world one second, and then fight for clothes like any other female the next, be such an awesome friend and staunchest supporter then turn and yell so loud my ears would ring, go and do crazy shit together with me and laugh like nobody's business with such confidence oozing off of her and then sometimes stutter and twist her hands together, battle so fiercely and strategically and THEN turn around and be so motherly around baby Pokémon, it stunned me to silence. There were so many faces to one girl. Most of the others I'd met were easy to figure out. They were more or less monochrome.

Misty was a splash of multiple colours on a serene white canvas.

It took me a while to figure her out but I never grew tired of trying. Throughout my adventures, this activity was a side business. I learned how different she was as I met other people's and travelled with them. I learned WHY I kept turning to her for all sorts of support despite the time difference, the vast distance and days of silence between us. But she'd give me that dry look with twinkling eyes that said she was happy to see my face over the video screen and none of those things mattered. The ache in my chest that resurfaced EACH time we called had turned into an old friend, something I actually looked forward to. There was finally one other person who meant as much to me as my mom and Pikachu. I remember KNOWING I wouldn't replace her for the world, that I was lucky to find a friend like Misty who knew me down to the essence and accepted me for it with a haphazard wave of her hand and a familiar cheeky grin.

Then suddenly she turned into a GIRL.

No I don't mean her behaviour. In fact, she shed her crazy obsession for clothes and moved to shoes and watches and cool bags instead. I just mean...she turned into a girl.

Or maybe I should put it this way...I turned into a BOY.

It was so SO different and scary.

One fine visit, she was sitting next to me under the sun and we were sharing a bowl of peanuts while talking randomly and watching the Pokémon play around and I said something stupid and she lauged so hard at me, and somewhere along the way her long red hair caught in the light and―

I still remember that one frozen moment of simultaneous ' _Uhhhhhhhh_ ', _'Holy Shit_ ' and ' _Uh-oh_.'

After that it was impossible to go back. Even if I don't mean to, I found myself tracing her movements, the curve of her neck, noticing the glow on her cheeks, the curl of her lashes, appreciating their sooty colour and the cerulean blue hues they framed, the toned figure, all that soft red hair now long and wispy at the ends. It looked like fire. She was scorching me and I didn't realise it until too late. There were other things. I always knew a slight dimple cut her cheek when she grinned to hard, but I'd never had an urge to touch it. I'd always known her hair was stubborn and fell into her face but I'd never wanted to see how it feels. I knew she didn't tan, and always got burned but now even seeing her skin redden like that in a two peice I've grown accustomed to seeing her in made my hands tingle, blood rush around and my face burn.

Then it was a battle. Every innocent touch made me jolt and I could barely sit still around her. There was always something distracting me, be it the pretty hair or her eyes or the sly smile( that REALLY tested a lot of my limits) or the free genuine hard laughter or face stuffed with brownies or red and swollen from crying. I shouldn't have been so TAKEN with her but I was. I was and there was nothing that would make it go away, not even when I tried hard.

But then came one fine day where we were accidentally trapped in a narrow alley while trying to escape Team Rocket grunts and for once I was too preoccupied to notice that she was pressed to me everywhere and that I still hand my arms around her. When I came to, and tried not to freak out, I noticed she was blushing.

Like a legitimate red faced, can't-look-me-in-the-eye blush.

A new Ash Ketchum was born in that moment and a different sort of reckless confidence I didn't know I had made an appearance.

I asked her why her face was red. She said it was the running. I expressed mild disbelief and she looked up to glare at me and I was so victorious at having tricked her into eye contact when―

That was another moment. The world was in danger and we're were running for our lives and there were Team Rocket idiots everywhere but my heart was in my throat and it was beating so fast, but I could feel her rapid pulse against my Chest too, and the dilated eyes and slightly struck look on her face that I'm sure mirrored mine...it turned into a second of realisation. Of SOMETHING. But it was a realization. Another bond. Another moment if finding familiarity in each other. And once the spell was broken and we had to run again, this time when I gripped her hand, there was no second thought not hesitation. She held back tight.

And I suppose the rest is history. Kinda. I cracked one fine night and told her what was going on and declared that we were going out on a date the very next day. She didn't argue, we went to catch a movie and it was like any other day out with Misty except I knew she was on the same boat as I was and took little snippets of pleasure and pride when little things out of the norm happened, like the different, soft smile she gave me when I took her cold hand and put it in the pocket of my jacket, the sparkle in her eyes when I gave in and kissed her cheek. It was amazing and comfortable and I was so happy my heart was like abloom expanding in my chest. And knowing how to read Misty, I knew from the multiple smiles and bright eyed gazes and bouncing aura that she was just as pleased.

That was when we were around 17. (Yes it took me 7 years, I told you I was dense, gimme a break.)

Then I became Pokémon Master.

It didn't happen overnight, obviously. It came from various run ins with evil villains and arrogant gymleaders. From thousands of battles and tears and sweat and happiness and so much love and trust I can't even begin to explain. I also didn't do it by myself. It wasn't just ME who became the Champion, it was everyone I'd ever met, everyone who'd given me a part of their lives and time, making me who I am today. And I can't thank them enough, but I hope I'm doing a good job by getting where I wanted to be and fulfilling my duties.

I just didn't know it came with so much paperwork.

The exhilaration of winning the final battle against Red with Pikachu by my side was the last time I'd felt it. After that, all I've been looking at are screens and cameras and paper.

Ugh, the PAPER.

And also, suddenly the press were butting into every inch of my life. I'll admit it made my ego swell at first, but I soon figured it couldn't be all that good if I couldn't peacefully take a leak without them following me.

Suddenly I was being forced to change. Adopt a whole other face, become a leader, someone people can rely on for reassurance. Becoming the Champion turned me into a central pillar that the entire Pokémon world revolved around, and they all expected me to be present and involved in League Politics and nonsense.

I understand why Red fled for the mountains. He was smart.

But again, I conformed and adapted. Put up a strong, charming face for the people, did the fudging paperwork when all I wanted was to go out and explore the world, meet new Pokémon, befriend them. Sitting behind a desk was...not for me. But I had to do it.

And I did. For quite some time.

Obviously, people who knew me up close were concerned for my metal health. It didn't help that Misty was around five hours away by plane, and I'd mostly had to rely on phone calls and occasional video chats to keep myself happy. Mom was back in Pallet, happy and comfy in the house, and all my friends were somewhere similar, somewhere they could call home.

I just didn't know where I fit anymore. In the end, I was safety and reassurance for the entire world, but I didn't have one of my own.

It was starting to grate on me. My smiles grew tired, the bubbling enthusiasm I'd somehow brought into adulthood from my younger days was waning. I was turning into something else, someone else.

It was horrifying.

Snippets of time I caught with my Pokémon, training our butts off and spending time together were the only source of my relief. Everything else became a weight I didn't want to shoulder, but I did so anyway, not resenting anyone. I didn't work like that. Besides, it wasn't their fault. Maybe I shouldve known what I'd signed up for.

Once a month, sometimes rarer, Misty would fly I'm from her busy busy gym and steal me away from Lance with absolutely no excuses. They've even had very vocal arguments, but Lance always lost, and I think Misty's just REALLY clever with her words and confidence. It's no secret she's got the league wrapped around her finger, what with winning the title of Water Pokémon Mater, but declining to join the Elite Four, choosing to spend time at the gym instead. That little point of time had created a little tension between us, because I couldn't help but wish she'd stay here with me, but Misty was firm in her decisions, telling me it was all going to be fine soon, and that she knew what she was doing. That I just had to wait.

For what, I didn't know. But I sulked for a while before the disappointment faded and I accepted her decision. Like I know I should. Whatever happens, I trust her the most. And when Misty sounds like she's up to something, she usually is.

I just had to wait.

"Master Ketchum?" A knock on my office door. I landed back in reality and saw the paper in front of me full of doodles and meaningless scribbling.

Quickly stashing it away, I cleared my throat, "Yeah, come in, Helen."

My _personal assistant_ Helen Dolby walked in, all precise and immaculate. Misty hated her guts and she hated her back. Because Helen had once thrown herself on me, having _tripped,_ and took her sweet time letting go. It would've been fine if it was just that one time, but...um...

Anyway, Misty's been witness to one such incident, and she finally believed my story. Since then, it's been cold war.

"You've been asked to turn on the cam." Helen smiled, sleek brown curls bouncing as she pointed to my computer. "Master Lance wishes to speak to you."

"Thanks, Helen." I sighed, turning to my desktop, pulling it out of screensaver mode. She lingered in the doorway, maybe wanting to say something but then thought better of it and left, the door clicking shut. I waited for Lance's call, a little annoyed. It was nearly time for me to leave, but of course he wanted a last minute conference.

The screen buzzed before his face popped up, all battle scars and permanent frowns. "Ash."

"Yo." I grinned, rubbing my eyes. "What's up, old man?"

"We've received word on the disappearances up North."

All my tiredness washed away. I lurched forward in my seat. "Say what?"

"A few hours ago," Lance typed something down and a smaller screen popped up next to his face with a video clip, "We found this from one of the security cameras at the border."

I enlarged the screen, watching carefully. At first there was just still grass and bushes, but then something stirred and from behind the undergrowth, a very battered looking Jinx stumbled out, panting and barely able to stand. My hands clenched over the armrest.

And even as I watched, a flash of black something swooped in and nabbed the poor Pokémon, before disappearing.

"Woah," I hit pause. "What was that?"

"We don't know yet," Lance said gravely, and I resumed the video to see the Jinx's trainer, a girl with blonde pigtails and a ratty brown T-shirt stumble out if the bushes, crying and looming all around for her Pokémon.

The video ended. I replayed and paused at the point where the black thing sweeped in. "Is that a purple emblem on the back?"

"Looks like it."

"A purple emblem we know?"

"More or less."

"That's vague." I rubbed my temple. "Lance, come on."

"I'll leave it at that." He said abruptly, "For now I think you need to go home and relax. See you soon."

What a weird send off. But I was too tired to question him. "Alright. See you tomorrow."

As the screen went blank and I sat there in my comfortable office chair, cool from the Air conditioning, I couldn't stop thinking about the bruised and battered Jinx from the video, with a cornered look in its eye that never should've been there.

* * *

"Pika Pikachu."

"Hey, hey," I snatched the remote back from his paws. "I'm watching the news."

"Pi Pikachu!"

"It's a _ketchup commercial."_

His cheeks puffed out. "Pika."

"No."

"Pika pika."

"Nope."

Sparks emerged, "Chu..."

"Is that a threat?"

"Pika."

"Wow." I set down my glass of orange juice. "You little traitor. Fine. Go raid the kitchen," he scampered away immediately, pausing just to lick my cheek on the way. My heart soared, "but if you end up with a stomach ache, I'm blaming you!"

I received a wagging tail. Sighing, I picked up my glass again, unmuting the news channel.

What I saw made me pause my drink.

" _...this is Johanne Kelly bringing you the news from Cerulean City."_ The reporter flashed a smile, " _At 4:45 in the evening today, November 23rd 2017, the long term Gym leader of Cerulean City, Youngest sensational sister, Misty Waterflower has handed over her title and responsibilities to her eldest sister Daisy Waterflower, soon to be Daisy Sketchit. Upon receiving her old title back, Daisy has expressed happiness and is honoured to be entrusted with the task of looking after the gym that has been in their family for years. Meanwhile, The Water Pokémon Master and girlfriend to our very own Champion Ash Ketchum has set off on her own, revealing nothing about her future plans except a cheeky smile. More on this from―"_

I dived over the coffee table for my phone, landing painfully on my back, but fingers fumbling to punch in the nunbers.

Shakily, I held it up to my ear. She picked up on the third ring, "Ketchup, hey!"

" _Don't you hey me, what is this I'm watching in the news?!"_

A half laugh escaped her mouth, and despite the situation, my skin tingled with longing. The balloon expanded rapidly in my chest, and maybe it was the whole day, maybe it was the video earlier but I _missed_ her terribly, enough to make it start to physically hurt.

Rubbing my chest lightly, I demanded answers, "What. Is. So. Funny."

"Those are really cute pyjamas."

My pulse skipped around ten to twenty beats altogether. My head swam from the abrupt lack of oxygen. "W-what?"

"Open the door, Ketchup, I'm freezing."

No way. No _freaking_ way.

I scrambled to get up, banging my head on the coffee table as a result, and she snorted over the phone, sounding muffled. Letting the mobile drop on the couch I raced to the door and wrenched it open―

"Boo." Misty greeted, wrapped in a blue muffler that hid the lower half of her face, glowing in the yellow porch light.

I gaped for a second, before I realised _she was actually here_ and yanked her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oof!" Misty complained, both of us stumbling back inside. But she wrapped her arms around my neck _tight,_ reachingon her tiptoes, warm and solid and smelling like her fruity shampoo all around, and I can't tell you how good that felt.

I grinned into her shoulder giddily, squeezing tight, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"SURPRISE VISIT!" She returned, feet waving in the air, before I set her down.

With a squeal, Pikachu came flying out of the Kitchen with ketchup all over his mouth, and launched himself into the little gap between us, "PIKACHUPIIIII!"

"PIKACHU!"

A lot of hugging and yelling and nuzzling later, we managed to untangle ourselves from each other. Pikachu left with the new baby Poliwag who'd popped out of her ball, to bring his ketchup to the party, while Misty dropped into the couch, taking off her muffler and coat. "That was one long flight. I've had attendants pay me _extra_ special attention because of who I am."

"A Water Pokémon Master?"

"Your girlfriend." She rolled her eyes. I winced, gingerly sitting down next to her, still taking her in. It had happened out of _nowhere_ and I was half wondering if I was hallucinating from intense longing.

To confirm, I reached over and poked her cheek. She slapped my hand reflexively.

"You're real." I breathed, wide eyed. "This is _impossible."_

"How?" She laughed, "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I wasn't expecting you for the next...twenty days!" I threw up my hands. "You said you were too busy to make it this month and―"

"I'm a good liar," she nodded like she was giving herself a pat on the back. I frowned, and Misty grinned wider, making the room look brighter. My toes warmed. "Come on, it was a _surprise."_

"Well surprises should come with warning." I grumbled, reaching to grab her hands, which were as cold as I'd expected them to be. It was chilly outside. "What do you want to eat?"

"What are you offering?"

"Pizza."

"Frozen?"

"Fresh."

Her eyes sparkled, "Perfect. I'm just gonna―"

"Take a shower, yes, I know." I pulled her up, steering her bybthe elbows towards the guest bedroom. "Knock yourself out. Where's your bag?"

"Porch."

"I'll leave it here. Use up all the hot water and I'll murder you."

"I'll leave you a mugful," she turned abruptly and pecked my mouth, fingers light on my face. Her eyes sparkled happily, while I was holding my breath, trying not to attack her. "I missed you."

"Oh no, don't even get me started," I muttered, turning her back around and marching her to the bathroom. "I'll buy you a cola if you hurry up."

"Make that two."

"Fine."

"I'll be out in ten." She skipped forward into the tiled floor and I backed away instantly, trying to calm my heart down. Say what you want, call me easily dazzled but I was. And it would take me a while to get used to having her around before the breathlessness starts to tone down and I dont feel faint every time she kissed me.

Nope. Not going there just yet. I need a minute to catch my breath.

Slowly slowly calming myself down and getting it into my head that my lonely days looked over for atleast a while, the prospect brightening _everything_ around me, I dragged in her bag, left it by the bed and close the door before peeking into the kitchen.

Pikachu and the tinier than usual Poliwag were seated on the counter, both of them licking up ketchup. I leaned against the doorframe watching for a second, before deciding that was enough gorging.

"You'll upset your little tummy," I said softly, trying not to startle the new baby Pokémon. She wasn't used to being around me yet, being only four months old. Nevertheless, Poliwag awarded me an adorable wide eyed look when I picked her up and brought her to my chest for warmth. I rubbed her head with a finger, smiling. "Hello."

A mewl sounded from her mouth, eyes closing and tail curling. Ha. I'm getting better at this.

"Put that away," I told Pikachu sternly, and he pouted, before obeying.

Waiting for him to hop back on my shoulder, I made a call to the Pizza place nearby and got us some food. I'd been down in the dumps enough to skip dinner tonight, but thankfully, my appetite had returned, with a vengeance even, making up for the bad way I'd treated myself last month.

 _I need to take better care of myself._ I told myself sternly. _If mom finds out, she'll have my head._

The two Pokémon and I were well into a game of Uno by the time Misty returned, bringing that fruity scent with her, hair slightly damp and a shade darker, cheeks flushed from the hot water.

Poliwag squeaked in greeting, and Misty settled down on the rug next to me. I dropped my cards to kiss her cheek, "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled widely, "Guess who called me just a few minutes ago."

The game paused as we all focused on her. "Who?"

"Lance the Great."

"Why?" I frowned, going back to picking up my cards. Didn't wanna deal with Lance at the moment. "What did you do― OH MEW I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

Misty grinned amusedly as I dropped my cards again and rounded on her, shaking her by the shoulders, "WHY WOULD YOU HAND OVER THE GYM TO THAT CRAZY WOMAN?!"

"She's doing much better." A hand reached over to brush locks of hair away from my forehead. I melted into a puddle of goo. "And it was a decision I made after serious consideration. I told you when I left that I was up to something. You'll get to know everything tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" I nearly whined, "Why not now?! And you never even told me about this, it's huge news, Misty."

"It's your Birthday gift," she rose to her knees to wrap an arm around my neck, and I dragged her closer until my mouth brushed her cheek, "You'll see everything tomorrow."

The information struck me strangely. I felt weird, and disappointed in myself, "I forgot it's tomorrow."

"Yeah you sounded like that over the phone," she muttered quietly, nuzzling my face. I gave up and pulled her across my lap, burying my face in her neck. Misty didn't complain about the change in the atmosphere, instead holding me tight, "You'll be okay soon."

"I'm okay now."

She grinned faintly, running her lips over my forehead, "I'm magic."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's the incoming pizza."

I received a punch, and titters from Pikachu, who I saw had long since draped his tail around Poliwag's head, covering her eyes. How dramatic.

Pizza arrived into our next round of the game, and I left to grab it. The empty house turned into a full on Christmas party when our Pokémon sensed the arrival of friends and the smaller ones all popped out to join us. There was laughter and squealing and so much warmth, I could barely stop grinning the whole time. Misty was right, she _is_ magic, flipping my whole evening completely upside down within seconds. Lounging between my Pokémon and hers with some of them falling across my lap, some of them sleeping, most of them playing around in the room...now this is happiness.

When midnight came, it was mayhem. Have you ever heard Pokémon singing 'Happy Birthday' ? No? Good for you, you lucky little biscuits. And I don't know where the cake came from but there was one, and there was frosting everywhere and an excessive use of Lick attacks all over the place. But it was easily the best birthday I've had in two years.

It took a while to calm everyone down. And by the time The Pokémon slowly fell asleep, one by one, it was late into the night.

We tucked Poliwag in between Pikachu and a very sleepy Psyduck, right in the middle of the hall, surrounded by all the others. Heracross raised his head as we walked past, silently promising to keep watch.

Misty all but stumbled over her feet, into my bed, face down. "I'm dead."

"Must be all that icecream and brownies. It's funny how nearly 10 years later you're _still hogging my desert."_ I flopped next to her the same way. Misty shoved me for space, and I shoved back. I was so tired my muscles felt like they were being poked with a hot iron. And my eyes felt like they weighed a Snorlax. Or more. I don't know, I'm just _tired._

There was silence for a while, and I slipped in and out of consciousness, not felling asleep despite my exhaustion because I was hyper aware of the body lying next to me, the soft breaths and the fingers looped through mine on the bed. As much as I wanted to close my eyes and drift off, I couldn't stop latching on to her presence, almost afraid to let go.

Misty sounded like she was half asleep, and her fingers were getting cold again. Steeling my resolve, I pushed myself up and rolled her onto her back. "If you're sleeping here, there are ground rules."

She swatted at my hands, failing to land a hit. Sleepy eyes cracked open, "No there aren't."

"I just made them up." I lifted her legs to slip them under the comforter. "You've gotta stay warm."

"I am warm."

"Your fingers are icy."

"My fingers are stupid."

"They're not the only parts." I grinned. She rolled to her side and snuggled into the bed, letting me drape the blanket up to her shoulders. "Want anything?"

"Nope," she mumbled, clumsily patting the space next to her. "Sleep."

The lights were flipped off and I slipped under the blanket. Forgot to drape the curtains, but I appreciated the little light filtering in. It helped me see her better. Misty blinked slowly at me, only half present, reaching to curl her fingers around my arm and rest her forehead on my shoulder. "Goodnight?"

I stared, heart thumping in my ears.

She was a walking contradiction, but an absolutely beautiful one. In the day and when she's away from me, Misty's doing _everything_ by herself, taking on so many things all at once, it surprised me. But she was capable, her mind worked that way. Confident and sometimes very scary, always sticking to her opinions, never afraid to voice them. Not taking any shit from anybody.

And around me, she drops that image, of having to hold everything up, having to make a name for herself and keep out of her sisters ' shadow. Around me, she turns into something softer, a little fragile, a little vulnerable, snuggling and silly and doing absolutely crazy stuff with me.

That's one of the million things I loved her for. Because screw the rest of the world, if I was home and security to this girl, I didn't need anything else.

Maybe that fact was what's keeping me awake. The explanation for my restlessness and abnormal heartbeat and lack of oxygen in the room. She breezed in and grinned at me and made me fall ten times deeper.

"Oh I'm in trouble," I breathed, tossing all caution to the wind. If I can't get over my breathlessness I'll just faint, that's that. But no more distance, it was breaking my heart.

I pulled her straight into my chest, wrapping my arms around her middle, snug and warm. She grinned, breathing shallow when our noses brushed and my lips hovered inches away. It was dizzying, I felt electrified, strange charges tingling all over the place, but she molded perfectly into me, eyes fluttering shut and arching closer when my palm brushed the skin at her waist where the shirt had ridden up.

That was no accident, I can be sneaky when I want to.

"That was faster than last time," she murmured, almost lost in the peaceful silence of the room. "But I still don't understand what gets into you."

"You dazzle me sometimes," I confessed, pressing my lips to the corner of her mouth. "Like I'm going to faint."

"You're crazy," she breathed, "But that does make sense, I'm pretty awesome."

"Don't let it get to your head, I said _sometimes."_

"Are you going to kiss me or should I do everything around here?"

"Why do you have to ruin the moment?"

"It's a gift."

A laugh bubbled up my chest, but I lost it somewhere when I leaned to kiss her. And it felt like I was being electrocuted, thousands of butterfree exploding in my stomach and flying everywhere, down to my toes. Misty curled in further, a small sigh escaping her chest as she let me kiss her, fingers curling in my hair. My heart strained against my ribs, but I felt her pulse pressed to mine, rapid and loud, reverberating. Short breaths, hands brushing, lazy restrained passion, half asleep. Our legs tangled, and I shifted her closer, reaching up to curl my fingers in her hair, brushing the nape of her neck.

A satisfied sound left her mouth. My ankle brushed her toe and the sharp sting of cold made me pull away in surprise.

"Maybe we should get you a pair of socks."

"I'm fine," she insisted, moving around so that her feet were wrapped in the blanket. "There, now it'll be warmer."

I felt around for her toes and got fluffy softness instead. "Oh that looks comfy."

"You're not invited."

"I throw my own parties, Twig." I pulled her legs between mine again, trapping. She smiled when I kissed her, short and soft. The fluttery feelings gave way to something denser and solid. I was close to overflowing with affection. "I'm glad you're back."

Misty pushed all the hair away from my forehead, swiftly pressing her lips over mine. "Rough day?"

"It got better."

"It's going to get even better." She smiled, pulling my head down, kissing me hard, long enough to make my head swim. When she pulled away, I saw in doubles. "Sleep for now. You'll see tomorrow."

"See what?"

"It's another surprise."

I relented, mostly because I could no longer keep my eyes open. Burying my face in her neck, I let myself drift off, managing to mutter, "... won't top this one."

* * *

 **And voilà.**

 **Thoughts? Hit the review button, I'm dying to know.**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS.**


End file.
